Conventionally, an indicating device such as a dial gauge includes a pointer rotational to indicate information such as a speed or an engine revolution of a vehicle. A pointer may include a needle, which may cause torque about a rotational shaft. A pointer may be desirable to have a configuration to mitigate such a torque.